Your Eyesduplicate
by omegia
Summary: Tell me if im special to you, look me in my eyes and tell me am I your only one..or am I just another blonde ADA to you.same one as bfore just wrote it over cause it apparently got deleted.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Your eyes

Chapter tittle: Prologue

Character(main): Casey/others-(you got to just wait and see who she is pair up with)

**I had to re-write this, cause some how it got deleted from here.**

**_Here we are. Just me and you. The music stops, the lights go out, There's no one else here. We stand in front of each other. You look in my eyes I look in yours. I feel my chest tight my heart beat faster then normal. You smiled and put your hands around my waist and leaned in, but I pulled away..."Not here, anywhere but here." I said. You pulled my hair away from my eyes, I closed my eyes wanting to save your touch on my skin._**

_**"I cant do this, not here." I said.**_

_**"Why are you so hesitant, why are you so afraid of what others think of you." You asked me moving closer. **_

_**I looked at you...I want to believe you but...**_

_**I know super short! **_

_**Ok this was just a little prologue thingy the real stuff begin soon.**_

_**Next chapter: Am I just another ADA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Your eyes

Chapter title: Am I just another ADA

Lyrics: The Fray-how to save a life.

* * *

Casey sits on her couch waiting, hoping for that one phone call. Tears roll down her eyes.

How can she just let her soul mate slip away...

The door bell rung. She got up, hoping it would be the person she wanted to see. She open the door. There stood Elliot.

"Hey Casey." He said with a polite smile.

"Elliot."

"How are you."

"Im...not so good." She said letting him in. They sat down.

Elliot looked at Casey, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Im sorry Casey."

"I know...I just don't get it, where did I go wrong."

"You didn't." He replied, taking her hand.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

The lyrics flowed threw Olivia's ears as she sits in her car, tears rolling down her eyes.

She had to decide weather or not to go back. She had to go back it was her only choice. She was about to lose the person she loved. Loved? Was she really in love with her...?Yes.

"I have to go back." Olivia whispered. She drove off.

.Flash back:

Olivia sits on the bar stool, drinking her sorrows away. Trying to erase the pain. Trying to erase the fact that little girl is now dead...

She heard a familiar voice beside he, she didn't look she was in to much to care.

"Olivia." The familiar voice said.

She finally turned around, it was Casey.

"Novak."

"Call me Casey, I mean we are friends."

"Ok" Olivia said going back to her drink.

"Are you ok Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to me liv'." Casey said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I could of saved her." Olivia said looking at Casey.

"Don't blame yourself for her death you couldn't do anything." Casey said putting her hand on Olivia shoulder.

Olivia looked at Casey. "Really."

"Yeah." Casey smiled.

Olivia returned the smile. "I appreciate that."

"I care about you Liv, I look up to you."

"You shouldn't." She said looking away.

"Yeah I should. Your one of the strongest woman I've met."

Olivia smile looking at Casey. She was blushing she new she was, she could feel the warmth. What was this...

"You should smile more often." Casey said getting up. "I guess ill see you tomorrow."

"Your leaving so soon."

"Yeah, I still got some work to do."

"All work and no play."

Casey smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Olivia said getting up.

"Thanks."

They walked to the exit. As they went out the door it seems right on cue it start poring down raining.

"You can not be serious." Casey exclaimed.

Olivia laughed.

"What's so funny, im getting soaked." Casey said grinning.

"Your not the only one who's getting soaked." She said hailing a cab.

Almost immediately the cab pulled up.

"Go head Casey, get in ill get another one."

"No come one." Casey said, ushering Olivia in the cab.

When they both were in the cab drove off.

"My hair is drenched." Casey said.

"Yeah mine to." Olivia said dripping water on Casey.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it." Olivia said laughing.

"This." Casey said as she purposely rung tried to rang her hair out on Olivia, but instead seeped threw the seats.

Olivia rolled down her side of water, making the rain come in, sprinkling every part of the cab except her.

The cab driver spoked a language that was not clear to neither of them.

Olivia rolled the window up smiling. "How's that, wet enough."

"I cant stand you." Casey said smiling.

Ten minutes later they were at Olivia's house.

"Come on Case' your coming w/ me." Olivia said as she got out.

"You don't mind."

"No."

They entered Olivia's house.

"Just throw your coat on the couch, im going to get you some dry clothes."

"What no not on my account."

"You don't have a say in this." Olivia said going to her bedroom.

Casey smiled.

Within minutes Olivia came out w/ some clothes.

"Dry off first, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Twenty minutes later, Casey came out the bathroom, only in jeans and a bra.

"Your shirt is like way to small." Casey said coming up tp Olivia.

"It doesn't matter, you don't need it." Olivia said grinning.

Casey looked at Olivia.

"Never mind...just go in my room and find yourself another shirt."

"Thanks." Casey said while going in the room.

Olivia looked at Casey. She got up and went in her room. "I need to ask you something."

Casey turns around. "Ok."

"Have you ever felt like...you could've done something more for somebody but..."

"Is this about the little girl."

"I could of stop..." Olivia trailed off.

Casey walked up to her. "Your always going to have your what if's Olivia, but you cant act on them, you cant put your self down."

"I try to remember that but I don't know if I can, the guilt—

Casey took Olivia 's hand. "Its not your fault, you have to believe that." Casey said.

"I know...thanks."

"Only for you." She said about to go to the dresser, Olivia gently guided her back toward her.

"What." Casey said grinning.

Olivia looked at her, wanting to feel her touch. There lips touched, the kiss depends. Olivia guided Casey to the bed..

End flash Back

Olivia came up to Casey door, she still had her key, she took it out and unlocked the door. She entered the house to find Casey laying on the couch.

"Case', you ok." Olivia asked coming over to her.

"You came..."

"Of course I came, I love you."

"You don't love me."

"How can you say that."

"How can you not...Im just another ADA to you." She said getting up.

"No your not." She said coming towards Casey.

"Don't."

"Casey, I love you ok, you should know that." Olivia said.

"I know you do."

8

Flash Back: Earlier that day:

Olivia phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, its me."

"..."

"You still there."

"Yeah, I just couldn't... how you been Alex."

"Good, I missed you."

"Me to."

"We should see each other sometime."

"Yeah we should."

"...Look I got to go, ill call you later, love you."

"I love you to Alex."

* * *

Ok that was short I know, but its more to come I have to go somewhere now but ill be back...

What do yall think so far...


End file.
